jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Lelouch Strife/Minor Problems or Major Problems
dont get me wrong loving every minute of this game but i notice a few flaws minus the limited space and the fact you can't use the entire islands to your benefit here are some things i think Frontier should work on. 1: more rides: now i'm not sure how many attractions aside the dinosaurs were in Jurassic World but i only saw 3 attractions minus the Mosasaur show, there was that Lagoon Ride, that Safari one where they're all in a truck racing along side the gallimimus and then the Gyrospheres while due to the limited space i can see the lagoon one not being a possability but that safari one would be awesome to add. 2: Dinosaurs - i'll get this one out of the way first the carnivores are way to hungry all the time they eat like every minute and get into constant duels, i can't have them killing off all the herbivores, also i never see them resting or sleeping on nearly any dinosaur unless you knock them out and the herbivores should be able eat most of the grass and trees and the feeders should be treats for them, also as some people here pointed out that some of the dinosaurs mainly Spinosaurus and Giganotosaurus should be bigger and i kinda have to agree they should at least be Tyrannosaurus's size well minus the sail on Spinosaurus. and lastly the more aggressive dinosaurs such as triceratops, Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus shouldn't be bothered by population numbers 3: Space- i'm not really understanding why we have such limited space considering this is Jurassic World we have an entire island to use and dinosaurs really and i mean really need space considering their size, we have to allow dinosaurs have much more room to roam around in as well as make spaces for park buildings as well. 4: Dinosaurs Part 2 - Another thing i think should be added to stats is sections on their status like 25/50/75/100 for like, Hunger, Thirst, Comfort. Now thirst i'm not having a problem with all that much but hunger is one of my biggest problems, all the dinosaurs get hungry like every minute and it's pretty ridiculous the game is allowing predators and prey to be in the same enclosure, couldn't really do that in Operation Genesis due to the fact that most of the dinosaurs run away from a carnivore as soon as they see them, here if they get to close they run, now this problem with hunger is more specifically focused on the carnivores, along with that section thing of mine, the stats should be 100% is full, 75 is somewhat hungry, 50 is... well idk but 25 should be starving and that's when the problems start, comfort approval for any of the dinosaurs shouldn't be set so high expecially when your limeted to how much grassland and forest is avaliable it's hard to make all the dinosaurs approveal to how much you give them, lastly about dinosaurs is the fact they're constatly at each others throats when they could just as easily coexist and one other thing i forgot small carnivores like Dilophosaurus shouldn't be able to take on larger dinosaurs such as a hadrosaur it's just not possible. i do hope they fix these little or big issues depending how you all feel about it but if i didn't have any problems with the game i'd give it a 10/10 since i'm a major dinosaur fan and jurassic park/world fan Category:Blog posts